The ancestral witches
The Ancestral Witches (alternatively known as the Ancestresses, Three Ancient Witches '''or the '''Mother of all Witches) are a trio of witches of antiquity. They are the absolute creatures of Evil. They completely destroyed Domino while attempting to acquire the Dragon Flame. In some dubs, Faragonda said they put a spell on Domino that completely froze it. They cursed the Sirenix power that Daphne had acquired, causing it to turn against her during the attack on Domino after she saved Bloom, turning her into a bodiless spirit. But thanks to Bloom in season 5, in the episode,"End of Tritannus," for her wish that comes with her sirenix transformation, she wished for Daphne to be corporeal again. Some people have wondered what The Ancestral Witches names were. In the French novel adaptation of the first movie, Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom, their names are stated to be Belladona, Lysslis and Tharma, and their birthplace is said to be the realm of Obsidian. The witches are the creators of Valtor and the cause of all the trouble. OverviewEdit Valtor mentioned them as being the "Mothers of all witches" in the third season. It is unknown what is the exact meaning of this title since the Trix are the only witches known to have claimed descent from them, but it may mean that they are the first witches, as Arcadia is the first fairy. Although the Trix have claimed to be descendants of the Ancestresses, the only person the Ancestresses mentioned as being related to them is Valtor, whom they called their "son" when they forced him to assume his original, demon form; this term may be used to mean that they used their power and energy to form him. All the other witches to have mentioned the Ancestresses in the series usually called them as "their (the Trix's) ancestors". It is possible that the Ancestresses were in fact the first beings to have started using witchcraft and were the very first witches (which could explain their name, the ''Ancestral ''Witches), and initiators of witchcraft, therefore making them the mothers of witchcraft. A proof of this was when Bloom went to Domino in the first season. Her crown tells her that the Ancestral Witches were the first creatures of Evil (Darkar cannot be said to be a creature of Evil as, even if he was born at the beginning of Time, it was stated in the series that he is Evil personified). This makes them in a sense the mothers of all witches, since they thus become the ones who first began using the magic which all witches use. As stated by the series, usually the person decides which way to choose, that of fairy magic or that of witchcraft (the case of Mirta, in the Rai version). By choosing to become witches they adopt the magic possibly begun by the Ancestresses. PersonalityEdit The Ancestral Witches are beings of pure evil and are very cruel and pitiless. They love tormenting their enemies and even their allies and use all of them alike as pawns for their own purposes. role in the series they are sort of the same, but draco was told by brom as in the term the masked demons, and instead of being free form obsidian, they die along with it, but are often mentioned afterwords. in the oritel and marion adventures they often get a headache like how rita in mighty morphin powers gets a headache when she's defeated, they were freed from obsidian by Hornetra in exchange for power. Ancestal megatron.png Aparoid queen.jpeg Aparoid butterfly.png Zergling.jpg Starscream.jpg Starscreams spark.png Mordred.jpg Shockwave.jpg Soundwave2.jpg Berserker furies minions.jpg ABFAA56E-F0CD-4242-B676-2B83044561C0.png Wretch.png Ticker.png Siege beasts.jpeg Siegebeast.jpeg Seeder.jpeg Wretches.png Kryll.jpeg Mutant corpser.jpeg Young corsper.jpeg Baby corsper.jpeg Corsper.png Bloodmount.jpeg Brumak.png Berserker (locust).png Queen Myrrah dress.jpeg Queen myrrah.png 90478A89-9222-4360-90D6-862A595DCDF3.jpeg 71BF2D24-4443-475C-81F5-CA4031A6BE50.jpeg A2A1C293-B949-4326-B7B4-960752FD3A90.png 2A133865-C913-4DE3-AA72-5A28DBB8A89A.png 21855433-284E-40D1-9435-7AD890488FAE.png 60255D43-F2DD-4B50-984D-19999EA96392.png EA3EBC85-A7B6-4399-997A-87EC3DA66998.png 389722E8-6C66-4EA9-913D-55352A8D2D2E.png 98E19610-26EB-4A48-BBA5-584A54AED5D7.png F4E86122-C415-491E-8D2D-B93264384FE6.png 632A594B-5BAD-420B-A147-ED32D65055F9.png B6B5B1A5-908E-4228-8631-E94650B04F02.jpeg AACE3B5C-2791-44D3-A0EA-3E15AB0F29E3.png D768D514-FA71-4E71-98F6-A5D4E9485BAC.png 9E003E45-F39B-41D2-8B9B-56545F1DA99E.jpeg 1C722219-AC63-42A3-801A-044B45D7104C.png 50793CE6-F477-4899-83EB-16C65E6063FF.jpeg 189E7D6A-0FDD-4574-AAC7-FADE0E47F38B.jpeg 7BBF4E06-3040-4E63-899D-9F3420E627F5.png E0F9D69C-73F5-4906-8B86-308716AC6BA4.png E3167E36-E820-4588-A0AF-C7FFD7A943C2.jpeg EB9A18C1-ADA0-4848-A794-7EAF318A7624.png DD044560-C14E-49D7-9CBF-9F0707CF8CF9.png 30D44EE8-FBD4-47AE-8888-3D7483B7BC4E.png Widowmaker.jpeg role in the chronicles of ninjago According to a book located in Alfea College for Fairies, before they died, they created the forbidden bey, Lightning L-Drago, an evil bey that was passed down from the witches to many villains for generations and now belonging to their final descendant, Ryuga. Ryuga2.png|Ryuga, the final descendant of the Ancestresses Category:Villains Category:Lores Category:Aliies to the ancestral witches Category:Deceased villains Category:Pre series villains Category:Xenomorph Category:Witches Category:Obsidian Category:Army of obsidian Category:Ryuga Category:Ressurected